poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding the Children
(Meanwhile, on the way to Grandma Ruth's house) (Ash drives Rachel's car and Bambi, Tod, Vixey and Bambi's family and friends run and follow it) Ash: Put on your seat belt. (Lauren puts the seat belt on) Lauren: You know how to do all the gears? Ash: Yes. (Meanwhile, inside the kitchen in Rachel's house) (The note says "Dear Aunt Rachel, me and our friends went to get Grandma Ruth. Ash Ketchum. P.S. Please don't be mad.") Rachel: Graham. Lauren. (Rachel grabs the note and reads it) Rachel: Oh, dear God. They went up the mountain. Harry: Come on, let's go. (Rachel, Harry, Pooh and friends run out and get in Harry's car again and on Elliot) Harry: Any other way across that bridge? Rachel: No. (Harry starts the car and it drives and Elliot flies, carrying Pooh and friends) (It drives down to the river) Rachel: You're out of you mind. Oh, you're out of your mind! Harry: It's okay. (Elliot flies over the river) (It drives into the river) Rachel: Harry. Harry: Okay, hang on. (The car drives through the river) (The water flood inside the car) Harry: It's okay. Rachel: There's water coming in. Harry: This rig can take it. The engine's got a snorkel. (The car drives to the river, but they're drowned) Rachel: Look at those cars. Harry: They're crazy. They'll never make it. (Harry's car still drives but gets stuck) Rachel: We're stuck? Harry: I know. (Harry tries to get the enginer stronger) (The car comes towards Harry's car) (The water flood all around Harry and Rachel) Rachel: Harry? See that car coming at us? Harry: I see it. Rachel: Is he going to hit us? Harry: Hold on. It's okay. (The car hits Harry's car and Rachel screams) (Harry's car gets unstuck) Harry: All right. (Harry's drives to the dry land and on the hill top) (The gas station booms like a bomb) Rachel: Jesus. (Meanwhile, on the way to Grandma Ruth's house) (Rachel's car still drives and Bambi, Tod, Vixey and Bambi's family and friends still follow it) Ash: I can't see through the ash. Lauren: Maybe I should turn the lights on. Copper: They are on already. Lauren: Can you make the wipers go faster? Ash: They are faster already too. Lauren: It's that thing here. Graham: Don't touch things. You'll mess something up. Lauren: Like what? Graham: I don't know. Something. Lauren: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. (The car still drives) (Meanwhile, in Dante's Peak) (The helicoper arrives) Man: Wait! Wait for me! (The helicopter lands) Les: Open it up! (Inside the computer room at the hotel) Rabbit: Did you see what I see? There's the helicopter coming in! (Nancy rushes to the window and looks though it) Nancy: Uh, oh. Looks like our asshole pilot plans on flying people out of here. Paul: If he gets any of that ash sucked up into his engine, he's had it. (Outside) (Inside the helicopter) Elliot Blair: Let's get this thing off the ground. (The pilot pushes the people who try to get in) (The man rushes to Paul who come out) Man: He's getting $15,000, cold cash. Paul: (running to sto the helicopter) Wait! Wait, wait! (stops but it is too late, because the helicopter flies away) No, no. Wait! Wait! Stop! Stop! Stop! (The helicopter still flies) (Paul looks up) (The helicopter flies to the right) Elliot Blair: Can't this thing go any faster? (The alarm beeps) Pilot: Shit. Elliot Blair: What's that red light? Les: What? What's the damn light? (All scream) (The helicopter falls) (Harry's car drives and then stops) Cindy: What in the world? (The helicopter cash landing but hops and then crashes on the building and Elliot Blair, Les and the pilot are killed) Harry: Where are we? Rachel, where are we? Rachel: Top of Exeter. Harry: Greg? Stan? (Meanwhile, in the computer room at the hotel) Harry on walky-talking: Come in. We're at the top of Exeter Street. (Meanwhile, in Harry's car) Harry: There's a chopper down. Send the fire services, will you? (Back in the computer room at the hotel) Greg: Jesus! Okay, Harry. (Back in Harry's car) Harry: There's nothing we can do. We got to go get our friends and your kids. Rachel: Okay. Harry: Greg, come in. It's Harry. (Meanwhile, in the computer room at the hotel) Harry on walky-talking: Rachel's kids and our friends have gone up the mountain. We're going to get them. Terry: He's crazy. There's not enough time. Greg: Harry, listen to me. You don't have enough time. You copy that? (Back in Harry's car) Greg on walky-talking: We do not think you have enough time. (Harry's car drives to the mountain) (Meanwhile, at Grandma Ruth's house) (Rachel's car arrives) (The horn honks) (Ash, Graham, Lauren, Copper, Mary Poppins, Belle, Pikachu, Togepi, Tod, Vixey, Franklin, Bear, Beaver and Snail come out of the car) Lauren: (running) Grandma. Grandma. Graham: (running) Grandma. Ruth: (appearing) What are you doing here? Bear: We came to get you out. Ash: The mountain is too dangerous! Graham: Get in the truck. Now! Belle: You heard what the kids are saying! Come on! Kids: We had to. Tod: We have to get out of the mountain! You can come with us and we've got to leave right now! (The deep rumbling sounds) (Roughy runs) Graham: Roughy. Lauren: We'll get her, Grandma. Graham: Roughy. Come on, Roughy. We got to go, Roughy. Ruth: (following Ash, Pikachu, Togepi, Pooh's friends and the kids) Graham, get back here. Now! (Somewhere at the forest) (The ash clouds flow over the sky) (The lightening clashes) (Meanwhile on the road) (Harry's car drives and Elliot flies with Pooh and the heroes) Rachel: God Almighty, what were they thinking? How are they going to get through this? (The rock rolls down the hill) Rachel: Harry! Harry: I got it. (Harry's car drives through the rolling rocks) Rachel: Harry! (The tree falls) Harry: I got it. It's okay. (Harry's car drives through the falling thick tree) (Rachel looks back and more rolling rocks and the broken tree block the way back) Rachel: Oh, God. The road's gone. It's gone. (Rachel sobs) (Harry's car drives and then arrive at Grandma Ruth's house where Elliot, Pooh and friends land here quickly) (Rachel and Harry comes out of the car) Rachel: (running) Lauren! Graham! (running into Ruth's house) Pooh: Ash! Franklin! Tigger: Bambi! Faline! Geni! Gurri! Mickey: Minnie! Yogi: Tod! Copper! Vixey! Mary Poppins! Cindy: Friend Owl! Thumper! Flower! Misty: Pikachu! Togepi! Tigger: Belle! Harry: Graham! Rachel: (coming out) Lauren! (Ash, Pooh's friends and the kids appear next to Ruth's house and Ruth, also appearing, follows them) Graham: (running) We're over here. Lauren: (running) We're here. Graham: (Rachel hugs him) I'm sorry, Mom. (She hugs Lauren too) Misty: Oh, Ash. We were so worried about you. Brock: Where have you been? Ash: We were trying to find Roughy. (to Rachel) Don't get mad at us, Aunt Rachel. It wasn't Graham and Lauren's fault. I took them to get Grandma Ruth. Otto: We're sorry we scared you. We won't do it again. Benjamin: We were worried about you, Otto. But I am proud of you. Ash: Look, we packed our things quickly. Honestly. Cindy: We have to get inside. (Pooh and the heroes go inside Ruth's house and Bambi, Tod, Vixey and Bambi's family and friends wait outside) (Inside) Ruth: Stop looking at me like it's my fault. Now just take the kids, get back in your truck and go home. Rachel: Well, we would if we could, Ruth, but a landslide has wiped out the entire road behind us! Ruth: What? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts